Coffee Beans & Crumbs
by Kirinenko
Summary: "Mira, sé que sigo viniendo aquí y por alguna razón es siempre en tu turno, pero no te atrevas a juzgarme por necesitar esas para mi cordura" Cafetería AU. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: RY16

ID: 4589887

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz del sol se derramaba a través de las persianas mientras finamente comenzaba su ensayo de tres páginas para su clase de Filosogía después de enviar la asignación a su profesor con todavía dos horas y media de antelación.

Miró durante un par de minutos; paseaba por la habitación, arrugando la nariz y suspirando cada cuarenta segundos. Quizás inscribirse en esta clase por curiosidad no fue tan buena idea, después de todo. En algún momento se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello, suspirando una vez más y dirigiéndose a la cocina a por su enésima taza de café.

Abrió el armario y buscó por las bolsas vacías que todavía no había llegado a tirar. Oikawa arrugó los labios "Obviamente" murmuró para sí mismo junto con algunas amenazas dirigidas a nadie en particular mientras descubría que no había bolsas con café en su interior.

Bueno, sin un poco de cafeína no había manera en que estuviese hecho ese ensayo para las 10 en punto de hoy. Sus cejas se alzaron cuando un pensamiento vino a su mente. Por supuesto, algunas galletas ayudarían - ¡Especialmente las rellenas de chocolate! Este era un ensayo difícil, así que el chocolate era definitivamente la elección correcta. Quizás incluso la única elección. Sacó un tazón del armario y cogió el tarro de galletas del estante superior. Su cuerpo se congeló en su sitio, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en desesperación "POR SUPUESTO" se echó a reír sin ninguna razón en particular hasta que sus rodillas se doblaron y estaba apretándose el estómago, jadeando por aire.

Hoy iba a ser un desafío.

Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la ropa mientras se arrastraba a su escritorio y rápidamente revisaba internet para ver cuando abría su café favorito. Asintió "A las siete, esa no es una hora muy mala" murmuró Oikawa para sí mismo.

Todavía tenía que encontrar algo en lo que ocupar treinta minutos – y justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, un olor inusualmente desagradable le hizo frotarse la nariz. Rápidamente se la pellizcó con el índice y el pulgar, buscando cualquier alimento podrido en la encimera, fregadero o frigorífico. No sería la primera vez que encontrase moho verdoso en los platos o comidas que parecían productos químicos que habían sido olvidados en su frigorífico. Oikawa se enorgullecía de ser una persona limpia, o al menos solía serlo antes de haber empezado la universidad. De repente, ¡había tres ensayos, cinco asignaciones y un examen oral cada dos semanas!

Después de una cuidadosa búsqueda, alzó la cabeza y sonrió para sí mismo, no habiendo encontrado nada estropeado o mohoso.

"Oh" gesticuló. Si no era comida entonces debía ser… Oikawa agarró el cuello de su camiseta y lo pasó por encima de su nariz, respirando hondo. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de asco y entonces supo que sus treinta minutos libres se ocuparían con una agradable y larga ducha.

…

Entró en la cafetería. Había algo en la rica fragancia del café, o el constante y siempre calor encantador dentro que siempre le hacía sonreír y suspirar con alivio. Apretó más la correa de la mochila de su ordenador mientras se acerca a la línea. Miró por encima de los hombros de un chico para ver al barista, Iwaizumi.

Oikawa seguía pensando más y más que era el destino y que debería pedirle salir porque cada maldita vez que venía aquí, era el turno de Iwaizumi. Cuando se lanzase a ello, por supuesto. Nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Seguramente pensaba que era algún hípster amante del café que le gustaba el Wi-Fi gratis – lo cual para ser completamente honesto, lo era – pero le gustaba pensar que tenía una personalidad encantadora también. Aunque, Oikawa no estaba seguro de cómo Iwaizumi iba a fijarse en él si Oikawa nunca decía nada más que no fuese pedir el café y mirar directamente al chico - ¡pero tenía esperanza!

"Bienvenido a Coffee Beans & Crumbs. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle hoy?" sonaba extremadamente animado y encantador en su cabeza pero Iwaizumi se veía como si pudiese caer muerto allí mismo con esas bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

Su orden habitual era complicada y vana como la de Venti, con espuma, miel, canela y leche baja en grasa o lo que fuera que pudiese salir en ese momento así podía estar cerca del contador mucho más tiempo del posible. Ahora, sin embargo…

"Solo pon lo más fuerte que tengas en la taza más grande que tengas" dijo sin rodeos. Estaba demasiado cansado hoy "Oh y querría una caja llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate y frambuesa. No necesito la bolsa, me las voy a comer ahora"

"No las cosas pomposas habituales, ¿eh?" el barista meditó en voz baja mientras preparaba el pedido. Las cejas de Oikawa se alzaron y sonrió ligeramente ante la insolente observación que no debería oír.

"Aquí tienes" le dio una pequeña y estrecha sonrisa, el tipo que das a un cliente molesto cuando no tienes ganas de trabajar.

Oikawa cogió sus galletas y su café, murmurando un gracias y colocando sus cosas en el rincón más lejano de la cafetería donde apenas se podía ver el mostrador. Normalmente se sentía en las mesas individuales más cercanas pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en chicos ahora.

Llevó un tiempo que el café consiguiese que su creatividad fluyese, las luces eran demasiado luminosas y el café demasiado frío para su gusto. Pero cuando la cafeína entró en acción, así lo hizo su lado filosófico.

Pronto estaba sin galletas y café, sin embargo.

"Hola de nuevo" saludó Oikawa "¿Puedo pedir lo mismo?"

Iwaizumi presionó sus labios hasta volverlos una fina línea "Sí, estamos sin ese tipo de galletas pero tenemos algunas con fresa y limón" Oikawa alzó una ceja y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"¿Galletas de fresa y limón? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quién diablos creó esas galletas? ¡¿Quién pide siquiera esa estúpida combinación de sabores?!"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que compraste una caja así hace dos días, la verdad. Pero si no se calma, voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya" dijo Iwaizumi con indiferencia.

"Mira, sé que sigo viniendo aquí y por alguna razón es siempre en tu turno, pero no te atrevas a juzgarme por necesitar esas para mi cordura" dio con un gesto dramático, con las manos en el aire.

Los ojos de Iwaizumi se abrieron ampliamente y dio un paso atrás, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del delantal para coger su móvil.

"Espera" Oikawa alzó las manos en el aire a modo defensivo "Vamos a calmarnos"

"Estoy bastante calmado" replicó el otro, llevando el móvil a su oreja después de marcar algún número.

Oikawa se inclinó sobre el mostrador, buscando agarrar a Iwaizumi pero el barista retrocedió, alejándose de su alcance "¡Espera un minuto, mierda! ¡Soy vuestro mejor cliente!"

"Hello," Iwaizumi le dio la espalda, pasando por la puerta de empleados, dejando a un Oikawa congelado en el mostrador, con todo el café mirándole fijamente.

"Hey, hola, ¡hola aquí!" exclamó tan pronto como Iwaizumi regresó. Enderezó la espalda y sonrió ampliamente "¿Sabes?" siguió "¡Realmente no hay necesidad de que la policía se involucre! Honestamente, he reaccionado de forma exagerada. Solo tomaré las de fresa y limón. Parece un sabor interesante" dijo con lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Iwaizumi le miró con confusión durante un momento, sus ojos yendo de su móvil a Oikawa "Oh" dijo "No, yo–" señaló a la puerta de empleados y al móvil, sus labios moviéndose como si fuese a decir algo pero sin saber el qué una ligera sombra rojiza se deslizó hasta sus mejillas "No llamé a la policía" finalmente se las arregló para decir, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

"¿No lo hiciste?" Oikawa se desplomó sobre el mostrador, pasándose la mano a través del pelo "Joder" suspiró "Pensé que iba a ir a la cárcel" sacudó la cabeza y miró a Iwaizumi con una sonrisa "¡Me asustaste un montón!"

"Yo – mmm, lo siento" dio y no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta "Estaba, mmm, llamando a un amigo mío que reparte esas galletas y estaba… solo estaba preguntándole si podría traer algunas antes de lo que programado…" Iwaizumi se sonrojó más.

La mandíbula de Oikawa cayó "¿Hiciste eso por mí?"

"Sí" se encogió de hombros "Quiero decir, como dijiste, eres nuestro mejor cliente"

"Pensé que me odiabas" dijo una pequeña voz, sintiéndose vulnerable y asustado de que dijese que sí.

"¿Por qué narices pensaste eso?"

"Bueno… por mis pedidos usualmente pomposas" se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

"Oh," Iwaizumi se llevó la mano a la boca "Lo siento, se supone que no–"

"¿Se supone que no tenía que oír eso? Maldición, entonces crees que soy un idiota al completo" sonrió suavemente, aunque era una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente – no del todo sincero.

"No del todo" Iwaizumi se acercó al mostrador "Siempre estás realmente centrado en tus estudios y pasas horas y horas simplemente tecleando algo o escribiendo algo con todas esas notas marcadas a tu alrededor. Honestamente, creo que eres realmente genial"

Oikawa se sonrojó bastante, sus ojos cayendo al suelo "Tú eres bastante genial también" mencionó "Siempre eres bueno con la gente sin importa lo irritante que sea… además, recuerdas que pedí esas galletas hace dos días, lo cual hice, aunque para ser totalmente honesto" se lamió los labios y sonrió nerviosamente "solo las compré porque las sugeriste y están en algún lugar de mi increíblemente desordenada cocina y ni siquiera he abierto la caja aún porque realmente soy un idiota y no sé por qué diablos estoy hablando todavía pero hey, ¿querrías ver una película conmigo alguna vez…?" Oikawa se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y le dirigió una breve sonrisa con los labios apretados, que se transformó en una amplia sonrisa.

Iwaizumi se quedó inmóvil, mirándole.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, por supuesto. Lo entiendo, quiero decir, solo soy ese raro adicto a las galletas que vive cerca y habla demasiado" Oikawa dejó salir una risa que esperanzadoramente no sonaba tan nerviosa para Iwaizumi como lo hacía para Oikawa.

"M-M-Me encantaría"


End file.
